1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal image forming apparatus that prints an image by heating a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional thermal image forming apparatuses generally use of two methods to form an image on both sides of a recording medium. In a first method, two thermal printheads (TPHs) that face each other are installed on first and second surfaces of the recording medium. This method is expensive because it uses two thermal printheads, which are expensive.
In a second method, one TPH is installed so that the TPH may face the first and second surfaces of the recording medium, in sequence. To do this, the TPH may be fixed in the image forming apparatus and the recording medium may be reversed. Alternatively, the TPH may move between positions that face the first and second surfaces of the recording medium, in sequence. Unfortunately, in conventional devices, the structure for performing this operation is complicated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a thermal image forming apparatus with an improved structure for printing on both sides of a recording medium.